


Airports suck

by magicalcookie664



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Re and his plushie, Sensory Overload, Sleep Deprivation, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, not described too much though, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Demus content.Remus is very sleep deprived, Janus is a good boyfriend.Basically just the sides picking Virgil and Roman up from the airport with angst and fluff and much Demus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, demus - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Airports suck

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited mess and I'm not really sure what is supposed to be. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by my terrible experiences of airports. They're really busy and scary okay? 
> 
> Characters may be a little OOC Idek-

Janus wakes up to the sound of someone speaking his name and a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He groans, shifting to blink groggily up at the blurry figure staring down at him. Patton. 

"Morning kiddo," he greets, sounding far too enthusiastic for this early in the morning,"You and Re should get ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes," he continues. 

"Mmh.. where-" he begins, then remembers. Today's the day Virgil and Roman return from their rather romantic little trip. They won't have a car so the four of them decided to make the one hour drive to the airport to pick the two up. "Oh," he mumbles, stifling a yawn. 

Patton grins at him and moves to leave the room, calling to Logan who's presumably in the kitchen. 

Janus rubs at his eyes tiredly and sits up. His eyes trace over to the slumped form of Remus 'sat' at the desk beside the wardrobe in their room. (It's Janus' room technically but the two share it most of the time.) He glances at the empty bed space next to him, at Re's green octopus plushie sat on top of the second pillow. He sighs. So Re didn't come to bed last night like he said he would. 

Janus slowly slides out of bed and stretches his limbs a little before making his way over to the fast asleep form of Remus. As he approaches he begins to hear the side's soft snores, the sounds making him smile just a little. 

Remus must've fallen asleep whilst working on something last night. Janus doesn't know how late he stayed up, as he himself fell asleep just after midnight. "Re," he says quietly, shaking Remus gently,"You *don't* have to wake up," 

Remus stirs, mumbling something about 'snorting anal rhubarb'. He doesn't open his eyes, continuing to drool on whatever he was writing the night before. 

Janus fondly rolls his eyes. "Re-re, wake up time," he repeats, shaking Remus a little harder this time. 

The other side jerks awake, eyes wide. He sits there for a moment, eyes unblinking and fixed directly on Janus, his chest moving a little too quickly before he calms down and looks away, down at his work. "Wa' time is it..?" He mumbles, yawning loudly. 

"Five forty five. We're leaving the house at six to get Virge and Roman from the airport," Janus replies, thinks for a moment, then says,"What time did you fall asleep last night?"

"Uh.." Re begins, rubbing at his eyes tiredly,"Like five," 

Janus blanches. "You what? Re- that's barely over half an hour of sleep!" He exclaims, growing extremely concerned. Now that he looks at Remus closely, he can see the effects last night had on him. His face is paler than usual, the purple-grey marks under his eyes darker. 

Remus just grins, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Who needs sleep? Sleep is boring!" He replies enthusiastically, moving to get up,"I'm gonna wear the clothes I slept in," 

"You've been wearing that octopus hoodie all week, Re," Janus answers,"I think you should *definitely not* change into something cleaner since we're going to an airport," 

Remus shakes his head vigorously, then says,"Clean clothes are ewy,"

Janus sighs. 

Remus moves sluggishly to his feet and accompanies Janus as he proceeds into the kitchen. 

Logan and Patton are busy finishing up breakfast, Logan with a mug of coffee and Patton with a ton of toast. 

Janus snatches a slice of toast and puts the whole thing in his mouth, eating it in one go. He turns to Re, sighing at the sight of the tired looking side. 

Patton frowns as soon as he sees Remus, concern taking over his expression. "Remus, are you okay kiddo?" He asks gently, placing his half eaten slice of toast back down on his plate. 

Remus nods quickly, moving to open the fridge. He takes out a carton of juice and begins drinking straight from the carton. 

Janus sighs, already exasperated with the side's antics. "Re, stop that," he says, albeit a little half heartedly. They've all told Remus time and time again not to drink straight from the carton but he never listens. 

Remus stops and places the carton back in the fridge. He doesn’t say anything, just moves to sit on the counter in Virgil’s usual spot. He declines toast when Patton offers it to him and just sits there, waiting for everyone to be done. 

When breakfast is finally over the four make their way to the car, Logan and Patton slipping coats on before leaving the house. 

Remus doesn’t put on anything, just burrows deeper in his hoodie and accompanies Janus outside. 

Janus makes sure to have Remus’ octopus plushie safe in his own pocket, just in case. He has a feeling he’s going to need it. 

Patton takes the drivers seat and Logan the passenger, whilst Janus and Remus take up two of the back seats, leaving the empty two for Roman and Virgil when they pick them up from the airport. 

Janus does up his seatbelt and moves to do Remus’ - the side never does his own seatbelt as he claims it would ‘make a car crash more fun’. Janus does not think a trip to the hospital would be fun. 

Remus tries to resist, but is clearly too tired to put much effort into doing so as only a few moments later he resigns to the fate of Janus buckling up his seatbelt with a sigh. 

Patton begins to drive, the radio switched to a wake-up station as they begin their journey. 

Around half an hour in, Janus notices something. Remus is beginning to lean on him, his eyes slipping closed before forcing open again as he struggles to remain awake. 

Janus sighs, feeling both concerned and protective over the other side. He’s pretty adorable when he’s sleepy. He’s pretty adorable when he’s not sleepy too, but Janus would never admit that. He moves his hand to softly stoke Re’s hair, eliciting a pleased sound from said side. It just makes Janus grin. This is just not fair, he thinks, why does he have to be so cute?

Remus leans into Janus’ touch, wanting nothing more than to snuggle against him and fall asleep. He rests his head on Janus’ shoulder, figuring a little bit of sleep wouldn’t hurt. Besides, they still have half an hour till they arrive at the airport anyway. 

Janus smiles further as Remus cuddles up to him, his eyes sliding closed once more. It only takes a few seconds for Re to fall asleep. He presses a fleeting kiss to the top of Remus’ head. 

Half an hour later they arrive at the airport. Patton locates a parking space in the car park and manoeuvres the car into it with minimal difficulty. “We’re here,” he announces, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. 

Logan follows him out, closing the passenger door behind him. 

Janus unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to look at the still sleeping Remus resting against him. He really doesn’t want to wake him up, but leaving him in the car is a terrible idea. “Re,” he says, shaking the side gently,”Wake up, we’re here,”

Remus stirs, groggily blinking his eyes open. “Dee-Dee..” he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

Janus smiles. “Hi, Re,” he greets,”We’ve arrived at the airport now,” 

Remus just blinks at him.

Janus sighs. “That means get out of the car,” he says, exiting the vehicle himself with a gesture for Remus to follow him. 

Re follows him, albeit a little sluggishly. He suddenly looks small, the green hoodie he’s wearing seeming to swamp him. He's quiet. With Remus, silence is always a red flag. He's usually loud, spouting a relentless tumult of thoughts that pop into his head. Now however, he seems subdued, sticking close to Janus as they follow Patton and Logan through the car park and the large double doors that lead into the airport. 

It's surprisingly crowded, the room full of people going this way and that, some heading on home whilst others are rushing to get to their gate on time for a flight. The sight gives Janus a strange feeling, the sort of feeling you get when you just sit back and watch the world turn around you. Such a feeling doesn't really have a name. 

At the sight of the people, Remus grips onto Janus' arm tighter, another red flag for said side. 

Janus glances at him and it suddenly hits the deceitful side how tired Remus looks. The circles under his eyes beat Logan's when he's spent multiple all-nighters working things and even beat Virgil's eyeshadow. It suddenly hits Janus that he shouldn't have made Remus leave the house like this. 

It's a little too late for that now though as Patton and Logan lead them to a collection of blue chairs situated in the far right of the large room: the designated waiting place. 

Logan and Patton sit down and immediately begin chatting to each other. From the way Patton's eyes light up it's easy to see he enjoys talking with Logan. The same could be said about Logan and his not-so-subtle smile that slowly grows in size during every conversation he has with the moral side. 

Janus leads Remus to the seats beside them, his concern for Re only growing when Remus sits down, draws his legs up into his chest and rests his head on his knees. 

He sighs, taking the seat beside him. "Re, everything okay?" He asks, making sure to keep his voice quiet just in case he has a headache or something worse. 

"Tired.." Remus mumbles, pressing his face into his knees. 

Janus sighs, fixing Remus with his sympathetic look. "I *definitely didn't * tell you not to stay up late," he says, moving to pet Re's hair. 

To Janus' surprise, Remus jerks away, a panicked hissing sound escaping him. 

Janus withdraws his hand, blinking dumbly at his boyfriend. Re rarely turns down affection or shies away from it. In fact, the side tends to seek it out, with his warm hugs during random parts of the day and slightly suggestive touches, Remus makes a wonderful cuddle buddy, especially at night. They haven't gone all the way yet, but it's clear Remus is thinking about it a lot. This is why Janus is a little confused for a moment, feeling slightly hurt as he automatically looks away, brain already assuming the worst. 

He's about to ask Remus about it but then Patton jumps up, letting out an excited squeal of "they're hereee!" The moral side automatically rushes over and embraces both Virgil and Roman in turn, greeting them with enthusiasm. 

Logan moves to greet them as well, significantly more controlled. 

Janus moves to get up, but as he attempts to do so he catches sight of Remus out of the corner of his eye. Re's eyes are screwed tightly shut and his hands are pressed against his ears. 

Janus' eyes widen and he immediately gets up, manoeuvring into a kneeling position on the white coloured stone floor in front of him. "Hey," he says softly, refraining from touching the side in case he's experiencing sensory overload. "Re, can you look at me?" He questions, keeping his voice quiet. 

Remus opens his eyes and looks at him, his palms still pressed against his ears. He's trembling slightly. 

Janus smiles weakly at him. "Good," he says quietly,"Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

Remus opens his mouth to say something then immediately bursts into tears. 

Janus freezes, not prepared for it. He has to physically force himself not to try and hug Remus, knowing it'll do more harm than good at the moment. 

Remus presses the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the tears from streaking down his cheeks. 

"Re," Janus says, bringing out the octopus, not sure what else to do. He presents it to Remus, a nervous smile on his face. 

Remus drops his hands from his face and stares at Janus, looking like an absolute mess, tears rolling down his cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. He takes the plushie from Janus and rests it on his leg so he can stare at it as he continues to cry. 

The others approach tentatively, not sure what to do. 

"Is he okay...?" Patton whispers to Janus, concern evident. 

"Not yet," Janus answers quietly,"But he will be," 

When Remus manages to stop crying Janus gets him to look at him. 

"Do you want to go back to the car, Re?" He questions. 

Remus nods, fiddling with the octopus as he sits. 

Janus stands up and motions for Remus to follow him, still not making a move to touch him. "We're going back to the car, okay?" Janus says to the others. 

They all nod. 

"Okie-dokie," Patton replies. 

Remus stands up shakily and follows Janus outside, clutching his plushie tighter and wincing every time someone around them speaks. Finally they reach the doors and step outside into the cool early morning air. 

Neither say anything until they get back to the car. 

"Is it okay to touch you now?" Janus asks, once he and Remus are back in their seats in the back. 

Remus shakes his head, moving the plushie to his mouth. He begins to chew on it tiredly, his eyes half lidded and blood shot after all the crying. 

Janus just nods. "Okay," he says,"Let me know when I can, okay?"

"Mmm," Remus hums, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. 

After around ten minutes pass Remus shifts closer to Janus and rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Janus smiles and begins to stroke his fingers through Remus' messy bed head hair. 

Remus just continues to nom on the plushie slowly, his eyes closed. 

The other four return a few minutes later, making sure to be as quiet as possible as they enter the car and go up their seat belts. 

"Is he okay?" Roman asks, shooting is brother a concerned look. Though they often fight and rarely ever see eye to eye, the sight of Remus openly crying in public unsettled him deeply. 

Janus nods and cradles the sleeping form of Remus close against him. "I think so," he answers truthfully. 

"He's not the only one who's done with today," Virgil remarks with a sigh. 

It's only then that Janus notices the way Virgil's eyeshadow is smudged, the black faded lines painted down his cheeks. It's pretty obvious he's been crying at some point. 

Janus frowns. "What happened?"

Virgil chews on his lip, but says nothing. 

"We had to separate our toiletries from our electronics in an unfamiliar country early in the morning amongst crowds of strangers. It was a bit much," Roman answers, moving to hold Virgil's hand. 

Janus just nods, understanding. He himself has been in similar situations before. Airports are rather daunting places. 

"Everyone ready to head home?" Patton asks. 

Everyone but Remus nods, as he's sleeping. 

Janus stares at Re's sleeping form as they drive back home, trying to commit the sight to memory. Remus is rather this serene looking and he wants to capture the still image, afraid he'll never see it again, now matter how irrational said fear is. 

The plushie is still in Re's limp hand somehow, having slipped out of his mouth as he sleeps. "Roman.. stop kissing the back door.." Remus mumbles, snuggling against Janus. 

Janus snorts. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be typos.   
> I will cry-


End file.
